


Drabble:  "Family Matters"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda square off over the Kirk/Spock issue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "Family Matters"

"What Captain Kirk has done is a crime!" Amanda insisted. "He took advantage of Spock when he was most vulnerable, and apparently for selfish gain. Don't reward him for this!"

"I'm sure you're wrong about Kirk, my wife. I am convinced this is a true marriage, and my decision is final."

"Well, it's not only up to you! There are laws above Vulcan laws, you know! Did you ever hear of the laws of God?"

"Yes, but they are of no importance in this matter."

"We shall see. There are many who won't dismiss them so lightly as you do."


End file.
